Magnetic disks are those magnetic recording media mounted in hard disk drives. The magnetic disk is fabricated by successively laminating an underlying layer, a magnetic layer, a protective layer and a lubricant layer on a disk-shaped substrate.
One of important parts of the magnetic disk is a substrate. A magnetic film and the like are formed on a substrate as reflecting a surface profile of the substrate, so that the surface profile of the magnetic disk is determined depending of the surface profile of the substrate.
With hard disk drives, a magnetic head serving as an information recording and reproducing means is moved over a magnetic disk serving as an information accommodation means at high speed while keeping a narrow floating gap, thereby permitting the information to be written or read thereon. The contact between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk may bring about a serious trouble. When the floating height of a magnetic head is decreased, the recording density of information recorded on a magnetic disk can be improved. In order to lessen the floating height of a magnetic head, the magnetic disk has to be smooth on the surface thereof.
Accordingly, for improving the performance of a hard disk drive, it is necessary that the surface of a magnetic disk be smooth. In order to enable the surface of a magnetic disk to be smoothed, the surface of a substrate should be smooth.
From this standpoint, a glass substrate is very useful as a substrate for magnetic disk which is mounted in hard disk drives. This is for the reason that the glass substrate can be made smooth.
With respect to glass substrates for magnetic disk, there is known, for example, the following document. For instance, JP-A-H07-240025, which is a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication, is known.
In this document, a super polishing process wherein a disk substrate is polished on the surface thereof is disclosed. More particularly, it is disclosed that a sulfuric acid solution of colloid silica slurry is adjusted to an acidic pH, for example, of about 0.6 to 0.9, followed by polishing a glass substrate. In this document, it is also disclosed that it is important to note that a final pH and component concentrations are important in controlling a rate of removing a substrate member from a disk substrate. This document discloses a magnetic disk substrate comprising a substrate member having a surface roughness of smaller than 4 Å. It will be noted that documents like this include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,236,542 and 6,801,396.
As other document, there is known JP-A-H10-241144 that is a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. In this document, there is disclosed a technique wherein using, for example, a colloidal silica polishing liquid, a glass substrate for information recording medium is polished. It is to be noted that documents like this includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,277,465 and 6,877,343.
Likewise, there is known JP-A-2004-063062 that is a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication. In this document, in the polishing of a glass substrate for information recording media, there is used, as a polish, a suspension of particles made of silicon dioxide (SiO2) as a main component and having an average size of 100 nm or below. The polishing treatment is carried out according to two steps including the steps of polishing a glass substrate with an acidic polish having a pH of 4 or below and polishing the glass substrate with an alkaline polish having a pH of not less than 8.5. It will be noted that a document like this includes U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0228461.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H07-240025
Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,542
Patent Document 3: U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,396
Patent Document 4: JP-A-H10-241144
Patent Document 5: U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,465
Patent Document 6: U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,343
Patent Document 7: JP-A-2004-063062
Patent Document 8: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0228461